fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Silva Regnum
Created by BlackPhoenix Country Name: Silva Regnum (Directly translated from Latin it means forest realm) Country Monarch: Currently a Steward is on the throne Country Location: It is in the far north west of the continent Country History: The country of Silva Regnum was established thousands of years ago. It was a territory of a larger nation. Its mother nation was unfair in the treatment of the colonists. In fact, they were treated as if they were animals. Soldiers from their mother country abused the colonists and took away many of their freedoms. Evenually the colonists began to fight back. Small millitia groups trained in the large forest learning the art of war and of stealth. Eventually they began ambushing enemy troops from the trees. Their mother country's monarch learned of the revolt and sent huge amounts of troops to quell it. His troops marched into the great forest, but never came out. Silva Regnum gained its independance when it wore out the enemy army. It was established as a constitutional monarchy, splitting the power between the king and the people to an extent(The king has the larger portion of power). Silva Regnum established a good trade system. Its northern mountains were rich with coal and iron so it became one of the chief exporters of steel. Large mines for precious metals have been found as well. The dense forests provide for a good timber trade, but as is the law of the land, people must do their best to replant the trees, for the forest is their main defense against enemy attack. As for farming, there are many large valleys that are close to the center of the country. Trade goes either through a forest road or by ship through the coast. Today, Silva Regnum is without a king. The last king died young of illness and his heir has gone missing. The steward who now controls the country is considered by the population to be a madman, however, due to fear of the power he has, there is no public show of distaste. The steward has dissolved the senate thus keeping destroying the power the people had and turning the country into an absolute monarchy where the steward himself claims to have the divine right of kings to exercise his will. Before the steward came into power, there were many laguz close to the capital, but because of the steward's hate of laguz, they were forced to flee the country. Some still remain in the great forest closer to the border of Silva Regnum. Dominant Race: The dominant race is beorc. There are quite a few laguz of the beast and bird tribe, but that number is quickly dropping. People with laguz and beorc ancestry are in low amounts -There have been myths of an ancient race that lives in the deeper parts of the wood. They are the keepers of the forest. No more than that is known. Dominant Fire Emblem Classes: Heroes and Halberdiers are more prevalent towards the capital. In the great forest, there is a class called the bow ranger. They weild swords and bows. The rangers stealthily patrol and guard the great forest. There are not many mages. Dominant Weapon Use: the sword, axe, lance weapon triangle weapons are most used. Bows are also used to a great extent. Holy Weapon & Description: Arcus: The Great Bow: Allows user to attack four times at least. It pierces any armor and nullifies enemy defense and resistance stats Lamina: The Great Blade: All stats +5 for the wielder. Dress Code: Very earthly colors for the lower classes. The nobility wears very colorful clothing. Long flowing robes usually. Public nudity is illeagal. Modesty is the best policy in regards to women's clothing. Geography: The land is covered with natural barriers. Towards the east there is the great forest with a mountain range to the north. A series of streams and rivers run through the great forest so the area is very cool most of the time. The country is covered with dense forest. In the center of the country, there are large valleys where most of the population lives. Toward the west there is a large coastline. There are many ports along it but most of the coast is impassable due to large rock formations. Country Animal: The Owl Country Flora: Athelas Leaves: these leaves are said to give a person great energy when consumed Country Motto: "The great forest brings life" Main exports: '''Average timber trade. Athelas leaves are sold, but are very exspensive. Metals are the primary export. Silva is know for making the best bows on the continent so they have very high value. '''Powerful forces within the country: '''The government is an extremely strong force. In recent years, the will of the Steward has been the most powerful force '''Royal Family: '''The royal family all died from sickness except for one heir to the throne who has gone missing '''Public Views on: Brandeds: ''Accepted but frowned upon by a part of the population ''Beorcs: Primary part of the population so they are accepted Laguz: Accepted by the population. Hated by the steward Foreign Races: Allowed to enter, but people would prefer if they stayed out ''War: ''The population does not want a war, but they do not doubt that they could win one if it arose